gen90sgamefaqsfandomcom-20200214-history
TheCorruptAngel
TheCorruptAngel (TCA) is a regular veteran poster of Generation 90s, real name Mario. He has an occasionally-used alt by the name of GeheimnisMann. History Pre-Gen 90s TCA began coming to GameFAQs in 2003, but created his account officially in 2005. At first he only used his account to ask for help on a game on forums and rarely actually logged in. However, he became a regular at the Castlevania forums, taking part in an online community for the first time. This ended with the release of Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. Before its release, the board was essentially just a social board for talking and Castlevania discussion, but when it was released, it became as other game boards do when the game comes out and could no longer be a social board. Early Gen 90s A few years later, he migrated to the then-newly-released Generation 90s board. He had been searching for another place to have the same offer of friends with similar interests, and landed upon the Cartoons/Animations board, the Movies: At The Theatre board, and several others. He quickly grew accepted into Generation 90s and has since been a seemingly permanent member of the community. He originally came to the board when it first opened up, during the Golden Age period. Since then, he has been a regular poster. Silver Age Gen 90s TCA considers the early Silver Age to be among his favourite time periods on the board. There was still little to no trolling, he had a great friendship with newcomers Star, Juan, and others (Although people assumed his closeness to Star was something much more), and some of his more fondly-remembered activities all happened during this period. He readily accepted the move into New Gen 90s when it opened up, and TCA had started a fad whilst there - He began writing a fictional story about the users of Gen 90s, which unfortunately he couldn't finish. Other users imitated this and began writing their own CYOAs or fiction stories. He even imitated Tetra Mage and briefly hosted a roleplaying Survivor topic. However, this period took a sudden turn for the worst when New Gen 90s was destroyed. He would take an antagonistic view toward the board and together with Star left the board briefly. It was during this period he created his alt, GeheimnisMann (Who everyone automatically recognised because TCA was so confident in his ability to fool everyone and in his intellectual superiority that he never bothered to change his writing style. The backstory was of someone from Germany, which nobody believed because it was well known TCA is in love with Germany). He wanted to keep an eye on the board to return when things got better. Bronze Age Gen 90s This was his least-favourite period of time on the board. Trolling began to increase exponentially, and good users like Merlin started dropping like flies. The User X fiasco didn't help either. Star leaving the board officially made this period broken and dead to him, essentially a Great Depression in feel and quality. During this period, he also disappeared for about a month and missed the entire month of July and some of August due to Internet problems. He was doing fairly well on the board but didn't posting nearly as much as he used to. He had had enough of the board at one point and created Novigrad, which failed miserably. He has an antagonistic relationship to BlissfulOcean (Although this is mostly because Bliss continues to dislike him for no particular reason), and the entire body of trolls, and being well aware of the users on GameFAQs enough to know how to identify new trolls and ignore them automatically. His ignore list has grown larger than it ever was. Bro Age Gen 90s During this period, TCA became the Director of Foreign Brolicies. He started to become more active in the board than he had been in the past year since Star left, and wrote a short story called The Crossbow in his fight against Azzy. Over time, TCA became less active due to the lack of interesting topics, but around Summer he began posting more topics to liven up the board, with music topics, a topic about 80s remakes, etc. Tsar Age Gen 90s TCA and Ducky both have apparently won Popularity Contest V. It is debated who the true winner is. TCA insists he is the real winner, while Ducky insists TCA lost and he (Ducky) won. Where this will lead is up for debate. Relationships TCA has a somewhat stable relationship to the body of Generation 90s. There's users he can call his enemies, users he can call his friends, and users he doesn't interact with at all. His enemies are RevenantDusk, Josh (AKA "Hannah Montana"), and in the past his enemies had been Puma and CMC. He doesn't have a preference on who his greatest friends or allies on the board are, but among the people he thinks most highly of are Joe, TheFFVIguy, Juan, Callin, Murmur, and Helen. In the past, his best friend and greatest ally was Star. People misinterpreted their friendship as being more akin to a romantic relationship, but this was not true. The rumours persisted due to their denying it over-dramatically. To this day, however, TCA continues to wait for Star to sign into AIM, never deleting her from his friend's list despite her claims she was not coming back. There are many users he doesn't tend to interact with at all. In the past, users such as Lizzy never got so much as a word from him. Currently, he doesn't interact with Axzeux (Aside from a recent "talking-to" about the "Sneezy" situation), Jenningsnash, ninjaman, wiifan, Stephen_White, and John. It is unknown how they would get along, but he remains neutral to users he never talks to. Linguistics TCA is known to be one who studies languages. He has a very comprehensive knowledge of the English language and its history, and writes in British English, which he claims to be the superior form of English. His main second language is German, followed by French, both of which he has a very advanced ability in. To slightly less ability, he knows Old English and Latin, both dead, ancient languages. He has also studied extensively Old Norse. In addition, he has studied Hindi, Irish, Polish, Korean, and Japanese, but had given up on them. He is currently learning Russian and Hungarian. TCA knows multiple writing systems of languages he doesn't even know, such as how to write in Arabic, Hebrew, Tagalog, Gujarati, Malayalam, Phoenician, Cherokee, Manchu, and various other writing systems. He had learned the Cyrillic alphabet long before ever beginning on Russian. Recently, he has taken to learning Mandarin Chinese in addition to Hungarian and Russian. Notable Achievements Novigrad Over the years, TCA has built up an amount of achievements pertaining to the board. He was a Junior Administrator of New Gen 90s, and created Novigrad, a failed secondary board meant to be akin to a second New Gen 90s. Novigrad never got off the ground despite heavy promotion. Its failure is largely attributed to its very unpatriotic Soviet Russia theme and what many believed to be heavily biased decisions in the leadership (TCA). This included massive censorship (Which was repealed shortly before the board's demise), banning people at the drop of a hat, and his very oppressive views in regards to what content is allowed. Timeline TCA wrote the original Timeline of Gen 90s. He eventually gave supervision of it to Joe back when he left Gen 90s temporarily with Star, believing he would have nothing further to do with it. The Timeline TCA wrote would eventually be the foundation for this entire Wiki. Famous Topics TCA has had various topics created that he was remade or become somewhat well-known. These are: *Survivor: Tetradition - A remake of Tetra Mage's Survivor topics after Tetra had disappeared. *Gen 90s in Time - The very first fictional story written for Gen 90s starring the users as the main characters. It could not be completed for several reasons, the biggest being that he couldn't plot-wise continue the story. *Gen 90s Webcomic - A comic made entirely in Photoshop, TCA wanted to make this a very thrilling narrative. He learned from his past mistakes and created an original character instead of having all the posters take the spotlight at the same time. This would allow him to be more flexible in the plot. However, it was too difficult to create as each strip was almost four hours of work. TCA wanted the comic to be ground-breaking, so he made them animated, and used hand-drawn sprites in high detail. This, combined with his Internet failure which lost him two months on Gen 90s, caused it to fail. *Word Association - TCA would be in charge of the Word Association topics. He was able to make it to the fourth in the series but has discontinued it. *Ask Me Anything - During the short fad in which everyone made an Ask Me Anything topic (Started by Star's 500 topic), he created one of these as well. *TCA's Rants - Officially, the topics were called "You Know What Pisses Me Off?". Each topic would consist of TCA giving an exaggerated, often controversial opinion or rant on something, be it an everyday thing (iPods) to things nobody would expect (Conservatives). People would often agree with him or be entertained by his very picky suffering. He recently revived it as You Know What Pisses Me Off?: The Remake Edition. Politics and Religion TCA is very, VERY liberal, and considers himself to be somewhat socialist. He is, politically, the complete opposite of Joe or Shado, who are more conservative. He supports things such as legalisation of abortion, gay rights and gay marriage, taxation of the rich, secularisation, centralised health care, and other such political subjects. He is, in terms of religion, an atheist. Quotes *"What is a signature? A miserable little pile of secrets!" - TCA's signature since 2005. *"May the fourth (Of July) be with you indeed." - In response to FFVIguy's topic about Star Wars on the Fourth of July. *"I hate Florida." - One of the many times he expresses his hate for Florida. *"And that goes for everyone accusing me of Internet-love. I don't work that way. So, before accusing me of something like this, try getting your facts straight. Let this die before another "TCA and Star" fad springs up. *"As for you, Azzy, this whole side-debate has nothing to do with what I was arguing with you for. You're needlessly being totally stupid when it comes to other people. This is another example. Kindly refrain from posting here if you truly don't want anyone to care about you. It's only fair considering you don't particularly care for this board yourself, as you say." - Moderated post from Renan's post-suspension topic. *"Why are you acting like I want him back? Or as if I've ever wanted him here? I'm glad he's gone. I'm not being hypocritical, though. For one, I never made fun of him or his girlfriend because I didn't care. And another thing, I don't care if I'm labelled as a huge jerk for him leaving or wanting him to leave, it doesn't change that you've been a terrible person here too. You know what? You can continue preaching to yourself, you can call everyone a hypocrite, but you will not lump me in as well. I am of a much higher class than you can ever hope to be. If I want someone gone, I want him gone, and will be ecstatic that that person has left. Listen to me, "fella", and listen good: You are no Saint. You are never going to gain the respect you want if you continue to act like this. You demean everyone and call them out for being hypocrites, but you - You, in effect, make yourself into one too, "fella". You have caused unto this board more harm than you realise. Rev leaving is a great thing. You call us out. You make yourself the fool. I know what I want, and that is for trolls to leave. Simple, "fella"? Disagree if you'd like. I know you want to mark this post, like you have everyone else. But you know what, "fella"? I don't care. I don't care what you do. I just want to let you know, your attempts at arguing this are ineffective. You aren't convincing anyone, probably even yourself. Got that, "fella"?" - Another post directed at Axzeux See Also *Timeline *TCA and Star *Golden Age *Star *Novigrad *The Crossbow Category:Users